The Marine
The Terran Marine are the main troops in Marine Arena. You periodically spawn a Marine every 2 game time seconds at no cost to you. They are the cheapest and the second weakest unit in the map (the first being the Zergling); however, they can become the strongest unit group in the map if teched into the infamous "Teched Marine". Every player spawns Marines, but if you are a Merc focus, you can permanently disable your marine spawning, denying your enemies free kills from your unteched Marines. As of Version 1.0.0 of the map upon the purchase of the Marine Extra Spawn the Marine skin changes to the Mercenary Marine, and the portrait changes to the Dominion Marine 2 portrait. Upgrades: Marine Weapons: *Cost 225 *Increases by 25 per upgrade. *Increases Marine Damage by 1 *Gives 1/2th the stat upgrade to Mercenaries and Heroes Marine Armor: *Cost 225 *Increases by 25 per upgrade. *Increases Marine Armor by 1 *Gives .5 Armor to Mercenaries and Heroes Marine Health (Combat Shield): *Cost 200 *Increases by 25 per upgrade *Increases Marine Health by 10 *Increases T1 Merc Health by 5 *Increases T2 Merc Health by 7.5 Stimpack: *Cost 150 *Affects Marines, Marauders, and Firebats (No longer affects firebats, but planned for a future update) Marine Attack Speed: *Cost 300 *Increases by 100 per upgrade *Decreases Marine Attack Period by .1 Marine Range: *Cost 300 *Increases by 100 per upgrade *Increases Marine Range by 1 Marine Heroic Damage: *Cost 200 *Increases by 25 per upgrade *Increases Marine Heroic Damage by 1 Protoss Shield: *Cost 300 *Increases by 25 per upgrade *Increases Shield Capacity by 5 *Increases Shield Armor by .5 'Increase Spawn Rate ' *Increases Spawn Rate to spawn an extra marine every 3 game time seconds *Upgrades to Mercenary Marine Model *Upgrades to Dominion Marine 2 Portrait *Increases Bounty by 1. General Strategies: If you are a 'Marine Player', then the Marines will make up the bulk of your investment. Teched Marines are your goal for the Marine general strategy. Teched Marines are difficult to get, since it requires a large investment to make them powerful enough to match most Mercenaries. Teched Marines also take a long time to achieve, so early game you are very weak against Merc strategies. The first thing you want to do in the Teched Marine strategy is purchase a "Shield Merc", a merc to lead keep your marines alive by tanking enemy damage. Marauders should be the nominal choice, but if there many Marauders already on the map, you may want to purchase Zealots or Zerglings (depending on your preferences). If you purchase Zealots, you will want to tech "Charge", turning Zealots into a direct Marauder counter. The first upgrades you want to purchase are your attack speed and range upgrades. It is highly unlikely that a player will purchase armor upgrades early so range and attack speed are the upgrades you want first. After you've maxed out your Attack Speed and Range, you'll want to purchase 2 weapon damage upgrades for every 1 health upgrade. Purchase Armor only if there are other teched marines on the map, if there are not, it is pointless to tech armor against high damage mercs or heroes. After your first health upgrade, purchase stimpacks. At the 30 minute mark (depending on the game speed), you may want to buy a higher merc, or purchase additional marine spawning, since other skilled players may be putting the pressure on you with their high teched Mercs/Heroes. Marines have strength in numbers, without a large army of marines, they are useless. |}